A Series of Adventures Part 3
by Masterob
Summary: The Grand Theft Auto Part of the story, Tommy feuds with Tony Montana, CJ looks for the San Andreas Myths, CLaude is in New York, McClane talks with Wolverine needed to put that in there.
1. Main Story

**A series of different adventures**

_I still don't own a goddamn character. Rated G (as if), Rated R for almost everything. Will contain many plots that may interact or may not. Guest starring Eminem, Ludacris, AJ Styles, CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, John Cena, Shad, JTG, Kelly, HHH, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kevin Thorn, Miz, Santino Marella, Maria, Tommy Dreamer and Shannon Moore. Partially inspired by the movie Crash._

What happens when so many adventures happen at once, whether saving the world from an evil organization, a demon, a dictator, an evil overlord or a man obsessed with robots. These are few of the many plots, there will be plots of everyday things, maybe not so everyday, but I'm not sure if you see a court dispute between a mother and rapper everyday, an interesting thing, or what if you get lost, battle in the seas, looking for myths, or even two crazy drug dealing overlords fighting for the right to be called a king. And even the problems that exist in New York City will be present in this story. So without further ado, I show you the many plots of the fic.

In New York City, Tommy Vercetti is sitting in a bar with his associates Claude, CJ and Toni Cipriani. "So Cipriani, are we even, you will stop having us killed if we put your guys in one of our movies in Vice City", Tommy said. "Yes, we will end the hit, and why do you call Miami Vice City?" Toni asked. "Why do you call New York City Liberty City?" Tommy asked. "Touché", Toni said. Tommy then got a phone call. "Hold on I gotta take this", Tommy said. On the other end of the phone was Tony Montana. "Eh Tommy, how are you?" Tony asked. "I'm doing just fine, any reason you called?" Tommy asked. "Yes, I was wondering if maybe we should propose a partnership", Tony said. "A partnership?" Tommy asked. "Yes, it should be an interesting deal, we'll be the overlords", Tony said. "So all of a sudden you wanna be my partner, you come back from Puerto Rico for a few weeks after being missing from you alleged demise, and you are really pissed that I took over your empire and you wanna reform your empire with me?" Tommy asked. "The way I see it, I really think it will be for the best of the gangs, and I will not take no for an answer my friend", Tony said. "Then how about hell no Tony, I rule Miami, not you, build a bridge and get over it!" Tommy said. "Hey, who the fuck you think you're talking to? Who the fuck you think you're talking to you fucking marricon!" Tony said. "Screw you Montana, I rule Miami, I rule Vice City, so fuck you!" Tommy said, and then hung up the phone. "I'm gonna fucking kill you asshole", Tony said, also hanging up his phone. "Tommy you fuck with Tony Montana…"CJ was saying. "I'm fuckin' with the best, I know, but that guy has nothing on me", Tommy said. In the background, Niko Bellic was watching the guys. "These men seem like interesting people", Niko said. "Well I gotta head back, bring in the mafia whenever you can Cipriani", Tommy said. He left with CJ while Claude stayed. "Well buddy, I guess you're with me", Toni said. Niko went up to the two. "May I speak with the two of you?" Niko asked. "Sure why not", Toni said. Outside, Tommy is talking with CJ. "So I'm heading back to my mansion", Tommy said. "You sure you should be leaving?" Carl asked. "Hey, I'm not worried about Tony Montana, I can take that prick to hell whenever he asks for an invitation", Tommy said. "Well me Maccer, Rosenberg, Sweet and Cesar are going to do a little broadcast", CJ said. "For what…Don't tell me, those myths?" Tommy asked. "You heard about the myths of people like Leatherface, Big Foot, The Yeti, Freddy Kruger, Ghost Cars, UFOs, the serial killer, and the Loch Ness Monster around where I live, in Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco, the whole San Andreas, I'm gonna find them, and if I do, I'm gonna kill them", CJ said. "Kill them? I don't even think you're gonna find them, Loch Ness monster is in Scotland, Leatherface is in Texas, Freddy is in Elm Street, you have a slim chance of finding Big Foot, what the fuck are ghost cars, people claimed UFO sightings in Miami but found nothing, a yeti is just weird, and the only serial killer where you are from is you", Tommy said. "I'm not a serial killer, I only kill the motherfuckers that have it coming, with a good cause, and this Serial Killer looks like an undertaker", CJ said. "The Undertaker?" Tommy asked. "_An_ undertaker, I don't think The Undertaker would be around Las Vegas", CJ said. "He is from Death Valley", Tommy said. "Enough Tommy, this whole Chris Benoit thing was bad enough, especially with those cock-suckers that are the news media giving him a bad name", CJ said. "Good point, Goddamn news people", Tommy said. "Anyway, I'm gonna look, I have a camera", Carl said. "Well good luck", Tommy said. "Thanks man", CJ said.

Also in New York, Officer John McClane had entered a bar for a break from work. "Damn life is getting hard", McClane said. He ordered a drink and watched the football game on T.V., Cowboys vs. Jets. "Come on Jets, you're New York, show it Goddammit!" McClane said. Right next to him was Wolverine of the X-Men. "Jets fan I assume?" Wolverine asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, say aren't you that guy from T.V. about the mutants?" McClane asked. "Yeah, Wolverine", Wolverine said. "Cool, you're the badass one, you were friends with Captain America, I like that, I respect that", McClane said. "Yeah, so what do you do?" Wolverine asked. "I'm a police officer, not much to do these days, back in the old days, I rescued people from terrorist in buildings, stopped bombings on a plane, and saved Manhattan from being blown to bits, though recently I saved this computer geek", McClane said. "That's cool, I was in World War 2 with Captain America and I face off against Magneto from time to time", Wolverine said. "Yeah cool, we should hang out some time, go see a game or maybe I can get you a job at the NYPD, so we can kick some ass together", McClane said. "That would be cool", Wolverine said. "Yeah, beats driving around all day waiting for…" McClane was saying until he heard gunshots at a local bank. "See you later, some excitement finally came", McClane said, heading toward the crime scene.

In Miami, Tommy is in his mansion, conducting business with Victor Vance. "Look Vic, I heard you were the top dog in Vice City at one point, you made an empire, and almost lot it after your apparent death, though things are not as always as seem these days, the problem is that when I worked for your brother Lance, he got the wrong impression that I was belittling him, and he tried to have me killed, so I had to do away him, I hope I don't have to do that with you", Tommy said. "My brother was a pain in the ass, so don't worry about it, you can trust me", Victor said. Avery Carrington and Kent Paul came into the office. "Constructing business here?" Paul asked. "What do you want Paul?" Tommy asked. "Phone, it's Toni Cipriani, it's about that movie", Paul said. Tommy took the phone and spoke with Toni. "Well I better get going", Avery said. A car pulled up into the drive war and waited outside. Avery went downstairs. "I gotta get back to my trailer, let me get one more beer", Avery said. Avery got a beer and saw Paul looking outside. "What's up Paul?" Avery asked, sipping his beer. "Someone's out there", Paul said. Avery looked outside and saw the car. Then a machine-gun fired out the passenger window. Paul managed to duck, but Avery was shot. Tommy and Victor dashed outside and shot at the car, and they saw Tony Montana poke his head out the passenger window. "Montana!" Tommy shouted. The car drove off, with a motorcycle following with the guy wearing a helmet and firing an Uzi, but not hitting anyone. "Who the fuck was that?" Tommy asked. The guys drove further up. The car's driver showed to be Officer Tanner, with Marcus Reed, Mark Hammond and Frank Carter in the back, and Nick Kang driving the motorcycle. "Good job boys, me and Frank will stay here, Tanner, you take Mark and Marcus to New York, Kang, you can go to California, we have some motherfuckers to kill", Tony said. "Right, let's go boys", Tanner said, with Mark and Marcus following. "I'm gonna bring down Carl Johnson and the Grove Street Families", Kang said, as he rode off the California.

Meanwhile, in LA, Carl Johnson was outside with Cesar, Maccer, Rosenberg and Sweet. "You guys ready", CJ said. "You bet man", Sweet said. "This is gonna be so cool, we'll bust those myths, and end them", Maccer said. "Yeah, prove them true, then end them", Carl said. "So if we find Big Foot, we're gonna kill him, shouldn't we capture him?" Cesar said. "He's too dangerous, there's a bounty for him, and of course we're gonna kill Leatherface if we find him", CJ said. Kendl came outside. "I can't believe you guys are going through with this shit", Kendl said. "We gotta end this whole thing", CJ said. "Did you hear about the one about the girl in front of the T.V.?" Truth asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Jesus man", CJ said. "I am not Jesus, I am only human", Truth said. "Whatever, and there is no girl in front of the T.V., I already checked", CJ said. "Did you find your mom's ghost?" Truth asked. "What, I haven't seen moms ghost, my house ain't haunted", CJ said. Bear also came. "What's going on man?" Bear asked. "Nothing much, gonna stop the myths in San Andreas", CJ said. "San Andreas, now you're coming up with a funny name?" Maccer asked. "Shut up man", CJ said. "Let's go guys", CJ said. CJ, Sweet, Cesar, Maccer and Rosenberg got in a Moonbeam truck. "Uncover the truth!" Truth said. As they were leaving, B-Dub saw them leave. "Going for the myths huh, well let's see what you uncover", B-Dub said, he got in his own car and followed.

In New York, McClane is in the bar again with Wolverine. "So what's been up with you in the NYPD?" Wolverine asked. "Not much, I did have to stop some type of serial killer last night, but I conquered that", McClane said. "Yeah, I've been training people at the academy for mutants", Wolverine said. Iceman came into the bar looking for Wolverine. "Logan, hey Logan, where the hell are you?" Iceman asked. "What the hell do you want Bobby?" Wolverine asked. "I've been looking everywhere, you need to come home, Professor X needs your assistance", Iceman said. Wolverine got up. "See you later McClane", Wolverine said. At that moment, Pyro had come into the bar. "What the hell?" Iceman said. Pyro sent a fire blast to Iceman, but he blocked with Ice. Wolverine went to attack, but Pyro dodged, Iceman tried to attack, but he was kicked in the face. McClane shot at Pyro, but Pyro dodged and readied a fireball attack, and hurled it at McClane. Wolverine quickly ran in and moved McClane out the way, and took the blast himself. Iceman glided in and knocked Pyro out the bar. McClane checked on Wolverine. "I'll be fine, go after Pyro", Wolverine said. McClane went outside and saw Pyro fighting Iceman. Both men were repeatedly punching each other and going to the ground, then McClane ran in and put the cuffs on Pyro. The police eventually came and took in Pyro. "Good job", Wolverine said. Pyro then fought off the police with his legs and shoulders, and jumped over the cuffs and readied more fire. McClane saw this and shot Pyro in the shoulder. He through Pyro in the car and ordered a cop to drive, but Pyro used the fire to blow up the car, killing himself and wounding the nearby cops. "John, why?" Iceman said. "What did I do?" McClane asked. "He's talking about him", Wolverine said. "Oh, I guess he's just crazy, this is out of anything I do normally", McClane said.

In LA, the gang reached an area called Fisher's Lagoon where Leatherface is rumored to be fishing on occasion. "Let's just move in now, if we see Leatherface, take him out", CJ said. "Right", Cesar said. "Maccer, you got that camera ready?" CJ asked. "Yes CJ", Maccer said, having the camera turned on and facing CJ. "We're here at Fisher's Lagoon, where we are gonna try to find Leatherface, the psycho from Texas, he's said to be fishing here on occasion, let's move in", CJ said. Everyone snuck onto the dock, they saw a wheelchair, but didn't see Leatherface. "Where is he?" CJ asked. "Careful, he could sneak up on us", Rosenberg said. They waited a while, but no one came. "Damn, let's go check his hideout and the Panopticon", CJ said. "Ok, let's go", Cesar said. Everyone went to Panopticon. "Maccer, Camera", CJ said. Maccer turned on the camera. "We are here at the Panopticon, where Leatherface is rumored to be hiding out", CJ said. They checked each cabin, which had blood stains on the floor. "This is creeping me out", Maccer said. "Yeah, I'm going back to the car", Rosenberg said. "Whatever, I'll kill Leatherface if I see him", CJ said. Rosenberg went to the car and hears a rumbling sound. "What was that?" Rosenberg asked. He turned around and saw Leatherface. "Holy…" Rosenberg was saying until he was stabbed and killed with the chainsaw. CJ came outside. "Holy shit, as you can see ladies and gentleman, this motherfucker is real", CJ said. Leatherface ran at the group, but Maccer whipped out a sniper rifle and shot Leatherface in the shoulder, he gave the camera to CJ, grabbed the chainsaw and finished off Leatherface with his own weapon. "That ladies and gentlemen, is one crazy motherfucker", CJ said. "Let's move out", Maccer said. "Next stop, the UFOs near the desert", CJ said. "What about Rosenberg?" Sweet asked. "In the trunk", CJ said. B-Dub still followed them.

In Miami, Tony is in his mansion with Frank. "Soon, after Kang finds Carl Johnson, and Marcus along with Tanner and Frank find Claude, we attack Tommy, and end the three", Tony said. "You already pissed off Tommy by shooting his friend, so this will turn into a bloody fight", Frank said. "You're Goddamn right it will be bloody, Tommy is gonna learn an important lesson, don't fuck with Tony Montana", Tony said. "You take out Tommy, the cops will take out the criminals, you do this right, you will get some pardon, but ease up on the cocaine dealing", Frank said. "Ok, after this, I don't need to sell more cocaine, I got everything, Tommy dead means no problems in the near future", Tony said. "That's good, you take Tommy, I'll take everyone else", Frank said. "Good, good", Tony said.

Back to CJ and company, they are in the Las Vegas desert, looking for UFOs. "You think we'll find them here?" Maccer asked. "We will near this creepy military place", CJ said. "CJ, I don't think we should be here", Cesar said. "What's that up there?" Sweet asked. Everyone looked up and saw something small. "Maccer, camera", CJ said. Maccer turned on his camera. "We're here a secret military base in Verdant Meadows, we're looking for UFOs", CJ said. Maccer zoomed in and saw the flying saucer. "CJ, it really is a flying saucer", Maccer said. "Let me see that", CJ said, and saw it himself. Then another spaceship came, and CJ saw Master Chief shoot the Flying Saucer, and the saucer flew away, with Master Chief chasing after it and destroying it. "Odd, well ladies and gentlemen, there is life on other planets, and we have someone out there to save us", CJ said to the camera. "Now what?" Maccer asked. "There is a alleged Serial Killer in Fort Carson, lets go there", CJ said. Everyone arrived at Fort Carson. "We are here looking for a serial killer dressed like an undertaker, please do not mistake him for the actual Undertaker in WWE", CJ said to the camera. Everyone looked around and saw the 'serial killer'. "Shit, follow him discreetly", CJ said. Everyone followed the 'Serial Killer' he didn't do much, he talked to pedestrians, he ate at Taco Bell, he just walked around. CJ and his friends were gonna give up until they saw he had a gun in his pocket. "Motherfucker has a gun", CJ said. They snuck up behind the 'serial killer' and dragged him into an ally. "Hey man, are you some type of serial killer?" CJ asked. "Damn, I can't carry around a gun for protection without people calling me a killer", the strange man said. "You don't kill people?" CJ asked. "No, I use this gun to protect myself from aliens, I won't let them probe me again", strange man said. "Oh, aliens, don't worry about them, I think they were just chased out of here by another spaceship, someone out there is looking out for us", CJ said. "Good, I just wanna live in peace", strange man said. "Well, get going man, sorry for the misunderstanding", CJ said. "Join the club, we have jackets and a secret handshake", the strange man said. "Funny, see you", CJ said. Everyone left. "Now to Mount Chiliad to find Freddy Kruger and the Yeti", CJ said. Everyone moved on to San Francisco, still being pursued by B-Dub. "So much dirt dug up", B Dub said.

In the lower part of San Francisco, everyone was looking on Mount Chiliad for Freddy Kruger. "He's said to be in a cabin around here", CJ said. Everyone looked until they saw a cabin. "I'm going in, Maccer camera", Carl said. He goes inside with Maccer. Inside, CJ and Maccer then sees who they wanted to see, Freddy Kruger. "You are here", CJ said. "You noticed, good for you", Freddy said. CJ got his gun. "Like that's gonna help, don't worry, I don't wanna fight you, I came here for peace, to get away from Elm Street, and scare a few people", Freddy said. "Ok, we can trust you ain't gonna kill us right?" CJ asked. "Nah, I get bored with that", Freddy said. "Ok, lets go Maccer", CJ said. Everyone left. "So, what happened?" Sweet asked. "Never mind Freddy, let's look for that Yeti", CJ said. "You made a rhyme", Maccer said. "Big deal", CJ said. Everyone searched Mt. Chiliad for the Yeti. "I don't see anything", CJ said. At that moment, the Yeti came and attacked Cesar. "Shit, Maccer, you have that camera rolling?" CJ asked. "Yeah", Maccer said, shooting at the Yeti. The bullets either missed, or had no effect. "Shit, no what?" Sweet asked. Freddy then came and attacked the Yeti. He slashed the Yeti many times and eventually got him in the throat, finishing him off. "I thought you were done killing", CJ said. "Well, I got bored, and he's not human, and you did need saving so, who cares", Freddy said, and left. "Weird, let's go to Back O Beyond. Everyone went their, trailed still by B-dub. When they arrived, they entered the woods. "Ghost cars are around here", CJ said. "Ghost cars?" Maccer asked. "Yes; now keep that camera rolling", CJ said. They searched around, and they saw a broken down car. "This car needs to be fixed", Sweet said. The car turned on and tried to run them over. "Shit", Carl said. More cars came. "As you can see people, there are no drivers in that car", CJ said. "Get in CJ!" Sweet said, and they entered the car and drove away while Sweet shot at the ghost cars. He eventually destroyed the cars once he whipped out a Gattling Gun they had in the vehicle. B-Dub looked around. "Damn, shit's crazy out here", B-Dub said. A creature appeared behind B-Dub, causing a scream. "What was that? Maccer, follow me, keep that camera rolling. Everyone looked on and saw B-Dub being dragged by Big Foot. "B-Dub, what the fuck is he doing here?" Carl asked. Big Foot them took B-Dub by both legs and whacked him against a tree, killing him. "Poor dumb fuck", Maccer said. Big Foot advanced toward the group. Cesar arrived with a Desert Eagle. "I'll handle this", Cesar said, and he shot Big Foot a bunch of times, weakening Big Foot to his knees, and finishing him with a bullet to the head. "Good job Cesar, now the final myth, the Loch Ness Monster", CJ said, then got a phone call. "Hello?" CJ said, answering his phone. "This is Paul; remember when you said you wanted to find the Loch Ness Monster in California?" Paul asked. "Yeah?" CJ said. "It's here in Florida", Paul said. "What?" CJ said. Cut to Paul off the coast of Miami in a boat with the Loch Ness Monster over him. "It's staring at me, and I think it's hungry", Paul said. "Shit, get out of there", CJ said. "Don't worry, I have a camera, and a rocket launcher, here we go", Paul said, aiming the camera up and shooting a rocket at the Loch Ness Monster, killing it. "That takes care of Nessie, even though this is Daytona Beach, so it should be the Daytona Beach Monster, but it's dead, I'm fine CJ, bye", Paul said, hanging up. "Guys, scratch finding Nessie, Paul killed it in Florida", Carl said. "Holy crap Paul", Maccer said. "Let's head home", CJ said. As they exited the woods, they saw Kino and Hermes. "Traveler?" Maccer asked. "Yes, I like traveling, you?" Kino said. "A little road trip, looking for myths which we are gonna broadcast soon if you would like to come", Maccer said. "What kind of myths?" Hermes asked. Maccer looked around. "Who said that? Maccer asked. "That was my motor bike Hermes", Kino said. "Damn, now we're seen everything, anyway we were looking for things like Big foot and Leatherface, we found them, and they're all in here", CJ said. "Odd", Hermes said. "Don't talk about odd Hermes", CJ said. "We're broadcasting in New York City, come join us, there will be posters for when", Maccer said. "Ok, bye", Kino said. "Bye", Maccer said. Kino drove off. "Shit just keeps getting weirder", CJ said, and they all went back to Groove Street.

In New York, Claude is walking down the street and sees Toni talking on the phone. "You have the set ready for the movie Tommy? I know you're having tough times dealing with Tony Montana, but I need you to do this if you want the rivalry to end", Toni said. Claude just stood there, and Niko came by. "What's up?" Niko said. Claude waved at Niko. Then a car came by and shot at the three, but they all ducked. "What the fuck was that?" Toni asked. The car people opened fire again, all three hid in an alley. McClane was walking by and saw the shooting. "Who the hell are they?" McClane asked, getting his gun and shooting the rear lights. "This is the NYPD!" McClane shouted. "Same here motherfucker!" Marcus said, showing off his badge. "Crazy bastard", McClane said. The three exited the car and looked for Claude, Niko and Toni. "I don't think you should be shooting around everywhere like that", McClane said. Marcus shot McClane in the shoulder. "Stay out of our way", Marcus said. Claude shot at Marcus but he ducked. Toni grabbed an Uzi and opened fire on the three. "Quick, in the building, I'll cover you", Toni said. Niko and Claude got in the bar and went to the back, with Toni soon following. Toni grabbed two Uzis and gave an M-16 to Claude and an AK-47 to Niko. "Get ready to kick ass", Toni said. When the cops entered the building, Toni, Niko and Claude opened fire. Everyone fled the bar as the bullets whizzed by. Toni went left while Mark followed him, Niko went right with Tanner following him, Claude stayed put and opened fire on Marcus. Claude used the back of the bar to dodge the bullets and opened fire on Marcus while he used a table. The table was not as sturdy as the bar and Marcus got hit in the shoulder. Claude noticed this and ran to Marcus and proceeded to put more bullets in his body to finish him off. In the ally, Toni was shooting Mark with his Uzis. Mark kept shooting with his gun, but Toni then grabbed a rock and tossed it at Mark's face, and while he was distracted from the hit to the face, Toni shot him many times, killing him. On the street, Tanner went back to his car and shot at Niko from inside with many drive-bys. McClane saw Tanner's car and shot the wheels. Tanner got out and shot McClane in the leg and was gonna shoot him again, but was shot in the arm. He ran off with Niko following. Tanner went down the street, but Niko was able to get a good shot with his AK-47 finally killing Tanner. Toni met the guys outside. "No one fucks with us", Toni said. The three saw McClane injured. "Need help?" Toni asked. "Yeah thanks", McClane said. "I'll take him to the hospital", Niko said, driving off with McClane. "If this happened to us, you think Tommy and Claude are all right?" Toni asked. Claude seemed concerned.

In LA, Carl returned home. "Done myth hunting?" Kendl asked. "Yeah, everything's in here, but I wanna stick with gangsta business", Carl said. "You have uncovered the truth my friend", Truth said. Bear arrived there too. "Yo I see you're back, I heard B-Dub was missing", Bear said. "Where's Rosenberg?" Truth asked. "They ran into accidents during the trip", CJ said. Kang showed up on Grove Street on his motorcycle. "Who's that?" Bear asked. Kang opened fire and several bullets hit Bear. "Shit Bear!" CJ said. He checked up on Bear, but he was dead. "Who are you, why'd you do this?" CJ said. Kang took off his helmet and CJ recognized him. "You motherfucking cop, you're going down Kang", CJ said. "That's what you think CJ", Kang said. Kang shot at them more, so the gang took cover behind cars, fences and walls. "Now this is what I do best", CJ said. He shot at Kang from beyond the fence. Kang continued to shoot at CJ. Everyone shot at Kang but he moved really fast and returned fire. Kang tossed a knife at CJ, but the fence saved him. CJ left the fence and ran at Kang shooting him. Kang shot CJ in the arm, but CJ kept shooting and running until he kneed Kang in the gut, then aimed the gun at his temple and blew his brains out. "Bitch, don't fuck with the Groove", CJ said. "I can't believe this shit happened", Sweet asked. "Yeah", CJ said, and then looked at Bear. "Damn Bear, why'd you leave us?" CJ asked. Soon they got a call from Toni. "Yo, here in New York were attacked by three guys, did anything happen to you?" Toni asked. "Yeah, some guy came and shot at us, I actually knew him", Carl said. "You think they were sent by Montana, I think Tommy still has problems with him", Toni said. CJ got concerned.

In Miami, Tony Montana was driving to the mansion with Frank. Tommy was in his office, trying to deal with problems in the Kaufman cab Taxi place over the phone. Tony pulled up Tommy's drive way. Paul saw this and went to Tommy. "Yo Tommy, Montana's here", Paul said. "Ah shit, I'll call you back", Tommy said and hung up the phone, then dialed someone else. "Vic, it's Tommy, I may need your help, get here quickly", Tommy said. Tony shot down the doors to the mansion. "Tommy!" Tony shouted. "Tommy stepped out of his office. "What the fuck do you want Tony?" Tommy asked. "I came to finish you man, it's you and me", Tony said. "Fine by me, Paul stay in the office, keep this gun with you, protect yourself", Tommy said, giving Paul a magnum revolver. Tommy armed himself with an M4. Tony had his little friend, the M-16 with the M203 grenade launcher, while Frank had a shotgun. Tommy's gang came to assist him, but he asked for them to leave, as he wants to deal with Montana himself. "Say hello to my little friend!" Tony shouted shooting the grenade launcher at Tommy, but he dodges the attack and as he was dodging, he shot at the two. Tony and Mark took cover behind some pillars and they continued to shoot at Tommy. Tommy shot many times a bullets went all over the place. Tony came into the open and shot Tommy right in the leg. "I told you man, don't fuck with me!" Tony shouted. Tommy shot Tony in the shoulder, and he went to take cover. Frank shot at Tommy with his shotgun, but Tommy shot him in the shoulder. "Fuck, that goddamn prick", Frank said. He continued to shoot Tommy. Victor made his way to the mansion and opened the door to see Tony and Frank shooting Tommy. Frank turned around and saw Victor and shot at him. Victor jumped out of the way, grabbed his .45 and waited for Frank to come outside. Frank came outside and looked for Victor. Victor aimed his gun at Frank, but Frank turned around and shot Victor, causing him to jump behind his car, causing the glass to break. "Motherfucker my car", Victor said. Frank went behind the car ready to shoot, but Vic kicked his shin, causing him to fall, so Victor was able to shoot Frank dead with the .45. Inside, Tommy and Tony are raging one man wars on each other. "Why won't you die?" Tony shouted. "I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Tommy shouted. Tony went upstairs to shoot at Tommy more, but he ran to the end of the hallway and continued to shoot. Eventually they both shot each other many times, causing them both to fall and drop their guns. They both crawled to their guns. Paul was looking and saw that Tony was close to his gun, but Tommy wasn't, so Paul kicked away Tony's gun, but Tony grabbed his leg, tripped him, and stole his revolver, he then shoved Paul away and shot him in the shoulder. Tommy managed to get his gun and sent a clip of bullets into the chest of Tony Montana. After he was done with the clip, he reloaded and sent another clip. "Let's see you come back now ya prick!" Tommy shouted. He checked on Paul. "Are you all right?" Tommy asked. "I need a doctor", Paul said. Victor came inside. "Take us to the emergency room, try not to go into too much detail", Tommy said. "Ok", Victor said. He drove away with the two. Later Tommy got a phone call from CJ. "Yo Tommy, I got ambushed here in LA, and Claude got ambushed in New York, are you all right?" CJ asked. "Tony Montana invaded, but I took care of him, I needed the doctor though, he nearly took me out", Tommy said. "You the man Tommy, oh and Rosenberg is dead", CJ said. "Well that sucks, anyway I'll find a new lawyer", Tommy said. Tommy then hung up and relaxed.

Those were all the stories, but it's not over yet. CJ decided to broadcast his documentary in NYC. A lot of people came, it was more than a documentary, it was a thank you because people found out about the adventures; the Street Fighters, Kombatants, Inuyasha and co., Anti-Umbrella and Sonic Heroes were awarded for their deeds, even Tommy for taking out Tony. There was a funeral for those who have died. Chun-Li, Ken and Guile put flowers by the bodies of Fei Long and Ryu. "So long, good friend", Ken said. Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Rayden, Kitana and Li Mei put flowers by the bodies of Sub-Zero, Nitara, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. "Cage, Lao, I'm gonna miss you guys", Liu Kang said. The Anti-Umbrella group had flowers for everyone that died. "You all did your job perfectly", Leon said. Tommy, Claude, CJ and others had flowers for Rosenberg, Bear and Avery. "The casualties of gang war, great American heroes", Tommy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" CJ asked. "I'm just trying to say good stuff about them", Tommy said. Inuyasha and Co., Spirit Detectives and Vegeta had flowers for Vega. "We really miss you Vega", Shippo said, with a tear in his eye. "Please don't start crying", Inuyasha said. "It's a funeral, people are suppose to cry", Kurama said. Sonic heroes had flowers for Raiden, Rouge, Shadow and Omega, the bodies were recovered after the explosion, and Omega couldn't be repaired. "Good-bye Shadow", Sonic said. Tails was crying a little, so Cream hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, with Cream also crying. "Oh no", Espio said to himself. Also coming there was Solid Snake. "Whoa, Solid Snake", Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I never thought I'd see you", Snake said. "Same here, sorry about Raiden", Snake said. "He's a soldier, he does what he has to do, even if it risks his life", Snake said. "Right", Sonic said. "You friends are also soldiers, if it weren't for them, Eggman would begin his reign of Terror", Snake said. Sonic nodded and left the area. Jack Sparrow was there enjoying the food, but ducked when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates. Kino and Hermes also arrived there to see the party. The WWE superstars from the Chicago were also there, McClane, Iceman and Wolverine too, along with The Simpsons and Eminem, even Ludacris. "All right dicks and bitches, time for the movie", CJ said into the microphone. "What did he call us?" Leon asked. "You have a lot of nerve!" Tails shouted. "Now we're pissed", Chun-Li said. Amy got her Piko-Piko hammer, HHH got his sledgehammer. "I was only kidding, please don't kill me", CJ said. Everyone stopped ranting, but still glared at CJ. "There were myths in the San Andreas region, and they are true, but we took care of them", CJ said. "Now without further ado, we show you, Retards in the Wild!" Tommy shouted. CJ glared at him. "Relax, it's a joke", Tommy said. CJ still glared. "Hey you're the one who called everyone bitches and dicks", Tommy said. "Yeah, now just play the damn movie!" Ludacris shouted. "Fine", Leon said. They showed the documentary, which grossed out some, and interested others. "You've seen the movie! Now get the fuck out of here!" Tommy said, with him CJ and Claude firing guns in the air, scaring everyone off, with all three heavily breathing, and Freddy looking on smiling.


	2. End May Contain Spoilers for other sto

Those were all the stories, but it's not over yet. CJ decided to broadcast his documentary in NYC. A lot of people came, it was more than a documentary, it was a thank you because people found out about the adventures; the Street Fighters, Kombatants, Inuyasha and co., Anti-Umbrella and Sonic Heroes were awarded for their deeds, even Tommy for taking out Tony. There was a funeral for those who have died. Chun-Li, Ken and Guile put flowers by the bodies of Fei Long and Ryu. "So long, good friend", Ken said. Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Rayden, Kitana and Li Mei put flowers by the bodies of Sub-Zero, Nitara, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. "Cage, Lao, I'm gonna miss you guys", Liu Kang said. The Anti-Umbrella group had flowers for everyone that died. "You all did your job perfectly", Leon said. Tommy, Claude, CJ and others had flowers for Rosenberg, Bear and Avery. "The casualties of gang war, great American heroes", Tommy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" CJ asked. "I'm just trying to say good stuff about them", Tommy said. Inuyasha and Co., Spirit Detectives and Vegeta had flowers for Vega. "We really miss you Vega", Shippo said, with a tear in his eye. "Please don't start crying", Inuyasha said. "It's a funeral, people are suppose to cry", Kurama said. Sonic heroes had flowers for Raiden, Rouge, Shadow and Omega, the bodies were recovered after the explosion, and Omega couldn't be repaired. "Good-bye Shadow", Sonic said. Tails was crying a little, so Cream hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, with Cream also crying. "Oh no", Espio said to himself. Also coming there was Solid Snake. "Whoa, Solid Snake", Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I never thought I'd see you", Snake said. "Same here, sorry about Raiden", Snake said. "He's a soldier, he does what he has to do, even if it risks his life", Snake said. "Right", Sonic said. "You friends are also soldiers, if it weren't for them, Eggman would begin his reign of Terror", Snake said. Sonic nodded and left the area. Jack Sparrow was there enjoying the food, but ducked when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates. Kino and Hermes also arrived there to see the party. The WWE superstars from the Chicago were also there, McClane, Iceman and Wolverine too, along with The Simpsons and Eminem, even Ludacris. "All right dicks and bitches, time for the movie", CJ said into the microphone. "What did he call us?" Leon asked. "You have a lot of nerve!" Tails shouted. "Now we're pissed", Chun-Li said. Amy got her Piko-Piko hammer, HHH got his sledgehammer. "I was only kidding, please don't kill me", CJ said. Everyone stopped ranting, but still glared at CJ. "There were myths in the San Andreas region, and they are true, but we took care of them", CJ said. "Now without further ado, we show you, Retards in the Wild!" Tommy shouted. CJ glared at him. "Relax, it's a joke", Tommy said. CJ still glared. "Hey you're the one who called everyone bitches and dicks", Tommy said. "Yeah, now just play the damn movie!" Ludacris shouted. "Fine", Leon said. They showed the documentary, which grossed out some, and interested others. "You've seen the movie! Now get the fuck out of here!" Tommy said, with him CJ and Claude firing guns in the air, scaring everyone off, with all three heavily breathing, and Freddy looking on smiling.


End file.
